Joker
The Joker is a psychopathic and homicidal maniac based in Gotham City and the the most dangerous adversary Batman has ever faced. He has a colorful personality and tends to use theatricality and clowned or circus themes in his appearance and equipment. Completely unpredictable with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny and is often joined by his accomplice and girlfriend Harley Quinn who he turned psychotic. Biography Appearance The Joker is a lean man of medium height, with relatively broad shoulders, sleek combed back hair (which he dyes bright green), and bleached skin. He has metal-filled teeth, bright red lipstick, as well as various grotesque tattoos all over his body, such as one depicting "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" on the right side of his chest and arm, as well as a Full House tattoo just above the laugh one. He also has a skull with a jester hat tattoo, as well as a dead robin and a grinning mouth on his left forearm and stomach, as well as a tattoo that reads "Damaged" on his forehead. He also has the letter 'J' on his cheek and below his left eye. He wears a maroon shirt (which he leaves half-unbuttoned), a stylish gray jacket with a black collar over it, black dress pants, a purple glove on his left hand, and a pinky ring on his right one. He also possesses an ear piercing on his right ear. At one point, he was seen wearing regular dress clothes, with the except of not having a jacket, though he did have a fully buttoned down white shirt and a black tie. Personality The Joker is completely unpredictable and utterly malevolent, with no regard for human life, and takes sadistic pleasure in murder, mayhem and physical, mental and emotional suffering of others, easily managing to find them funny. To him, nearly everything, no matter how cruel or distressing has humor. The reasoning behind the his plans and crimes, as well as the mayhem and suffering he causes only makes sense to him. He is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself. His insanity also causes slight personality changes, which can cause him to be a silly, comedic clown or a crazed, ruthless killer, though the criminal aspect of his personality remains the same, no matter what persona he has. He prides himself on his colorful appearance and style of attire, as well as his comedic and clown-like persona. His flamboyant personality and appearance are combined with a craving for attention, which he constantly uses in his appearance and personality, as well as his actions, criminal or otherwise. It would seem that the light purple sports car he has is an example of his need for attention. He has shown a high capacity for physically, mentally and emotionally abusing others, though he usually does this to his lover Harley Quinn. When having lost his composure due to anger, which he very rarely does, Joker is always aggressive and violent in expressing it, even to the point of homicide. The Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear, which is usually Batman's greatest weapon in combat, making the Joker one of the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemies. His capacity for heinous torture and murder are enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they do not. The Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' Trivia *Fifth live action iteration of the character. *First Joker to not receive any kind of disfigured smile or even extended make up smile. External Links * *